First Visits
by Angel.Alyce
Summary: How did Kaname manage to make the boy who tried to stab him-and with a butter knife!- his lover? Patience, of course. /KZ, fluff, oneshot/


First Visits

Zero sat on the living room couch with his arms crossed, his lips downturned, and his lavender eyes fixed in a petulant glare. But, no, he was not pouting. Zero Kiriyuu does not pout.

"Zero, quit pouting. It's not the end of the world," the bearer-of- bad-news-that-leads-to-pouting, currently in the form of a small brunet, admonished.

"It won't be the end of the world if I don't come to dinner," he retaliated. "And I am not pouting!"

"Yes!" Yuuki sung. "To both of them," she added, as an afterthought.

Zero shot her a harsher glare before turning into the couch.

He resisted the urge to glance up in surprise as an all-too-familiar voice piped up, "Oh dear! It seems my cute son is pouting again,

Yuuki!"

The Chairman's daughter snickered. "Yep, he certainly is! And," she stage whispered conspiratorially, "He's refusing to come to dinner tonight!"

"But..." Cross whimpered, bursting into sudden crocodile tears. "Does Zero not like my cooking?!"

"I am not coming to dinner with that thing!! And I am NOT your son!!"

"Took him long enough," Cross whispered to Yuuki upon hearing the enraged boy's last statement. She nodded her head in agreement and amusement.

Chairman Cross contemplated for a few seconds. "Well, if you reeeally don't want to join us..."

"No. I don't."

Cross burst into more insincere sobs. "You were supposed to feel guilty!"

"Hm," was the young hunter's reply.

"Zero," Yuuki hissed, "He's going to be fake crying all night!"

"Well, let the bloodsucker deal with it!" he shot back angrily. The silver-haired boy buried himself ever further into the couch and decided to ignore Yuuki completely.

"Fine!" she huffed, and stomped out of the room.

Zero sat motionless as he heard the front door open, and Yuuki and the Chairman greet their guest. As the sounds of plates clattering and easy chitchat carried on, the lonely child felt himself drifting off to sleep...

"Hey," a quiet, soothing voice called. Zero's eyes snapped open, and a young brunet appeared in front of him.

'Vampire!'

Automatically, the hunter snatched the first sharp object he could find off the table, and lunged at the pureblood.

Kaname blocked him easily.

"Really, first a butter knife, and now a pen?" he drawled teasingly as he released his hold on the boy's hand. Zero resisted the urge to shake his hand out like it was diseased, and slumped back onto the couch, studiously ignoring the young brunette vampire.

Kaname took a seat across the couch from him, and although Zero visibly flinched at having a vampire, and a pureblood at that, so near to him, he refused to give Kaname the satisfaction of making him move.

They sat that way for several minutes, until Zero's breathing evened out and Kaname realized he had fallen alseep.

'He really is adorable,' he thought, 'Especially when he's not trying to kill me.'

* * *

Kaname laughed softly, and Zero glanced at him in surprise, raising an eyebrow at the unprovoked mirth.

"What are you thinking about?" the young hunter asked his lover. They were lying together in the pureblood's room, simply enjoying each other's company.

Kaname looked up, snapping out of his musings. A soft smile graced his features. "Remember the first few times we met?"

Zero laughed softly. "How could I forget? I did try to stab you, twice," he said amusedly.

"With a butter knife, no less."

The ex-human scoffed. "Yeah, some hunter I was!"

"Actually, it was rather endearing," Kaname admitted.

Zero crawled across Kaname's wide bed until he was snuggled up next to the pureblood.

"You have a weird sense of 'endearing', Kaname," he stated, the sound muffled in his lover's shirt.

Kaname wrapped his arms around the younger vampire happily.

"Mmm. Maybe. But you're indisputably cute."

Aww!~ So fluffy!

I just got back from vacation and am wayy to jet-lagged to think up anything clever to say (not that I usually do ;)), so I'll just keep it simple- Review?


End file.
